greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Serving Two Masters
Serving Two Masters is the sixth episode of the second season and the 15th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison treats two pregnant women who unknowingly share the same husband, a visit from an Alzheimer's patient and her loving husband forces Sam and Naomi to look at their own relationship, Violet confronts Charlotte about her relationship with Cooper, and Dell reveals a very special woman in his life to his surprised co-workers. Full Summary Addison treats two pregnant women who share a husband. It is only due to finding that Laura's baby has DiGeorge syndrome that Daniel brings his other wife to be examined by Addison. While out with Peter and Sam, Cooper shows his relationship with Charlotte. The next morning, the whole office has learned of his relationship. During a night with Kevin, Addison becomes turned on. It is then in the heat of the moment that he whispers to her that he loves her. It causes her to revert to when she cheated on Derek, as she later tells him when she is sitting in the back of a police car after following him to work. Violet is fed up with the construction going on below them, so she goes to investigate. She learns that it is Charlotte building a competitive practice. She refuses to mention it to Cooper. Addison and Naomi learn that Dell has a daughter when they find that he has converted the storage room into his office. His daughter, Betsey, was born when he was 17 and her mother is a drug addict who has relapsed. The two wives who hate each other realize that they can trust each other and not their husband. At the bar, Sam and Pete are hanging out. However, Sam is out of practice. Cast PP206AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP206PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP206NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP206CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP206CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP206DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP206SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP206VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP206Daniel.png|Daniel Larson PP206Laura.png|Laura Larson PP206Amy.png|Amy Larson PP206Frances.png|Frances PP206Henry.png|Henry PP206KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP206BurlyCop.png|Burly Cop PP206Sam'sGirl.png|Sam's Girl PP206BetseyParker.png|Betsey Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Alexis Denisof as Daniel Larson *Alexandra Holden as Laura Larson *Bess Wohl as Amy Larson *Kim Hamilton as Frances *Billy Dee Williams as Henry *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *John Eddins as Burly Cop *Sahlima as Sam's Girl *Hailey Sole as Betsey Medical Notes Laura Larson *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) *'Treatment:' **Pre-natal care Laura came to see Addison during her pregnancy. She had a holistic birth plan, which Pete assisted her with. When she found out that the baby had DiGeorge Syndrome, she had a difficult decision to make about her pregnancy. She ultimately decided to continue the pregnancy. Daisy Larson *'Diagnosis:' **DiGeorge Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Baby Daisy was diagnosed in utero with DiGeorge Syndrome. Henry *'Diagnosis:' **Anemia **High blood pressure *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Oral medication Henry came into the practice to see Sam. He had lost weight and was anemic. He also had high blood pressure. He'd been taking medication for that, but the stress of caring for his wife was getting to him. Frances *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease **Head injury **Normal-Pressure Hydrocephalus *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Spinal tap **Residential care Frances had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. When her husband was helping her out of the tub, she fell and hit her head. Naomi and Sam met her at the hospital and Naomi asked if her doctor had done a CT before diagnosing her with Alzheimer's, which the doctor hadn't. Naomi suspected she didn't have Alzheimer's, but instead had normal-pressure hydrocephalus. She was too frail for neurosurgery, but Naomi suggested that they could do a spinal tap, which would remove enough fluid for her to be lucid temporarily. They did the tap and she was lucid and convinced Henry to put her in a residential facility. Amy Larson *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Ultrasound **Vaginal delivery Amy came into the practice for an ultrasound and testing after Daniel's other wife's baby was suspected of having DiGeorge Syndrome, which is genetic. Addison did the ultrasound and pronounced her baby perfectly healthy. She later went into labor at the practice. She delivered her baby with Laura holding her hand. Music "Give It to Me Baby" - Rick James "TKO" - Le Tigre "Robin in the Snow" - Sonya Kitchell "Mad About You" - Belinda Carlisle Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.14 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x06-1.jpg PP2x06-2.jpg PP2x06-3.jpg PP2x06-4.jpg PP2x06-5.jpg PP2x06-6.jpg PP2x06-7.jpg PP2x06-8.jpg PP2x06-9.jpg PP2x06-10.jpg PP2x06-11.jpg PP2x06-12.jpg PP2x06-13.jpg PP2x06-14.jpg PP2x06-15.jpg PP2x06-16.jpg PP2x06-17.jpg PP2x06-18.jpg PP2x06-19.jpg PP2x06-20.jpg PP2x06-21.jpg PP2x06-22.jpg PP2x06-23.jpg PP2x06-24.jpg PP2x06-25.jpg PP2x06-26.jpg PP2x06-27.jpg PP2x06-28.jpg PP2x06-29.jpg PP2x06-30.jpg PP2x06-31.jpg PP2x06-32.jpg PP2x06-33.jpg PP2x06-34.jpg PP2x06-35.jpg PP2x06-36.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes